I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Love is hard. Confessing it is even harder. Based off the song I won't say I'm in love from Hercules. Aizen/OC. Tragic. Character death. Do't read if you're happy.


I Won't Say I'm in Love

A/N: This is just for my own amusement cuz I've been sick in bed Friday Saturday and Sunday. Based off the song from Hercules*points at title* This was originally supposed to be really sweet but after rewarching Hercules I got an idea I had to use...

'So why exactly did you come with me?' 'Whats more fun than causing chaos and taking over the world with your best friend?'Ayaka grinned. Sôsuke laughed quietly. 'You really are the strange one in this little quartet aren't you?'

Ayaka Hirako leaned against the wall and sighed. Why DID she come along? Was it because of their friendship?"Well shit...I can't even tell anymore..."she turned and hit her head on the stone wall behind her."That probably ain't the best idea."a gruff voice spoke up behind her. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada. "What do you want, house cat?"Ayaka sighed, turning to face him. His eye twitched."You better feel lucky you're one of Aizen-sama's head leaders..."he snapped.

"What would you do? Use me as a scratching post?"she asked, knowing he couldn't do anything. "Keep talking and someone might just let it slip to Aizen-sama that you're head over heels like an idiot for him."the blue haired Arrancar threatened.

She paused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop actin' so oblivious. You like him a lot more than you let show."

"How in the name of Seireitei would you know that?...you know...if it were true."she said. Grimmjow laughed."What, are you in denial or something?"he asked. Her face turned a bright shade of red."I'm not in denial! And I'm not in love with him!"she snapped. Grimmjow laughed.

"Could've fooled me with the way you fawn over him in the back of Espada meeti-gah!"Ayaka threw her shoe at him, just barely missing his face, her own beet red. A familiar voice chuckled. "Leave the poor girl alone, Grimmy-chan! You might lose more than just your arm this time!"Gin Ichimaru sniggered. Grimmjow sulked off, leaving the two Shinigami to talk.

The Substitute boy had come to Hieco Mundo to rescue his friend. Within the day he had come, as had four captains. Grimmjow, Nniotora and Szayel were dead. Ayaka flashstepped off to tell Aizen what she had witnessed. She found him watching Ichigo and his friends running throughout Hueco Mundo."Oh...you already know."she said. He turned his head, smiling at her.

"We leave soon for Karakura. Go ready Halibel, Barrugan and Starrk.."he said. She could feel it, after knowing him longer than anyone did. He had an underlying excitement about finally executing his grandiose plan."You look happy."she said. He stood.

"Do you mean to imply I've been unhappy here?"he asked. "I'm only saying you're bored off your butt most of the time."she corrected. He chuckled. "I'll give you that, it is rather dull here."he said. She smiled. His expression turned to that of something more serious."Is this all still worth it to you?"he asked, his eyes burning into hers. She felt her heart flutter. "It is...whatever the outcome, I'm not going to regret this."she said, leaving to get the three Espada ready before something she didn't want to slipped.

When she found Halibel, the female Espada was already well aware of actions that were to be taken. "I'll go get the others then..."she turned to leave. "You will tell him...won't you?"Halibel asked.

"Tell who what?"Ayaka asked."Tell Aizen-sama...about how you feel?"the tan woman said. She blushed brightly."I don't know what you're-" "Ayaka-sama, just because I was created to kill and destroy doesn't mean I can't see what lies in the heart...you care deeply for him, don't you?"she asked.

Ayaka sighed.

"I can't exactly tell him...he deserves a little better than the little sister of his former captain."she said, leaning against the wall."Tell him."Halibel said."I...well..."she could think of no bad reason to confess. What did she have to fear other than rejection? She nodded.

"When the time comes, I will..."she promised.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Ayaka watched this portion of the battle from the side as Aizen had asked her to. The Espada were dead. Even so when everything ended, she still intended to keep her promise to Halibel. Something seemed off. She had lost sight of Kyoraku a while ago after Starrk died.

She looked up to see Sôsuke wasn't exactly fairing well.(I know that it was really Momo, but this is my fanfiction!) It dawned on her finally as her eyes saw the shadow on the ice.

"Sôsuke!" She flashstepped up to the battle scene as she saw that shadow move. Before he could tell her to stay back, a choking gasp filled the air. He turned to see Ayaka behind him, Kyoraku's blade having almost severed her torso from her body.

As he pulled it out, she slumped against gravity and started to fall, still barely conscious. Sôsuke broke the ice around him easily, catching her hand before she fell. Everyone; the Vizard, the Gotei 13 and others froze as they watched him lower her to the ground, his head hiding his expression from them. She gasped in pain as her body touched the ground.

"Shh...don't move..."his voice was quiet. He rested her upper body on his legs as he knelt down."Guess I...ah...don't get to see you make your kingdom after all..."she said, her voice barely audible. "Don't say that."he said. He felt himself wince as his clothes slowly soak up her blood.

"They aren't going to help me...and you're horrible at healing. By the time you get that Inoue girl here, I'll be long gone..."she said with a weak smile. "Then why would you do that? Something that crazy, Ayaka-" He was cut off by a quiet laugh.

"Oh Sôsuke...don't you know? People always do crazy things...when they're in love."There. Her confession. Now she felt like she could die in peace. Her eyes fluttered closed. Warm drops slowly touched her face. She opened her eyes again.

"Love huh...that's why you came with me, isn't it?"he asked, cursing every tear that defied what really lay on his heart. She nodded. "I'm just glad I could finally tell you..."she could feel her body start to go limp,"Makes me feel a little better."

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this...I-"

"Dammit Sôsuke, don't make me regret this."she glared weakly up at him. He put a finger to her lips.

"Hush...I wasn't done..."he brushed her hair from her eyes,"I was going to say I feel the same as you..."he said, his voice soft.

A small blush overcame her. He could tell she almost done. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear."I love you, Aya-chan..."She smiled weakly up at him."I love you too..."she said, and with that, her eyes closed for the last time.

And no one was more surprised that day as they all stood in silence as they watched Sôsuke Aizen weep over the girl that passed in his arms.

A/N: Tears...ooohhhhhh the tears! I cried while finishing this! Too sad...T-T r-review please...


End file.
